epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - TKandMit vs Epicnail
Ye, this happened. Two sweg fegs battle each other in a duel of EPIC proportions lol im funny. The metal inch that keeps shit together, nail, battles some dude that likes rapping. For some reason. Who will make it to round two???? You decide!!!! Cast Fgt as Epicnail Fgter Fgt as TKandMit Fgtest of fgts as the beat: http://youtu.be/DUawSLiBKnk Intro Epic Rap Battles of the Tournament! Versus! Begin! Battle TK A moderator that never blocks, can’t escape her drawer full of socks She's haunted by the thoughts that I'll be the one who tops the pages and the blogs Drop this MC's Hammer of grammar and absolute vernacular on this flathead The Michigander rapper is spectacular, battling the cadaver that left our chat dead Roll this rollback back on her back, stand back at the attack on this brutal track You're a hack, even Steelers Fan is saying “You ain’t gonna be a crat.” You couldn't beat me in your insignificant wiki game, so stick to staying "lame!" And what did DWAS say? Gordon is replaced? Now that's a fucking shame. Nail You’re no king of flips, so here’s some tips on how to spit I’m not afraid of a guy whose version of Jekyll and Hyde was dude and chick Your obsession with hip hop still doesn’t curb your incompetence Fuck rap, you should join the track, and stop dropping em You look like John Lennon if he gorged on George and Ringo Here’s the thing though, your chances of winning are really Slim, yo My third TK pwn, call it a TK-O Cuz when a TK goes against me, me say “No!” TK This foolish student of newer lyrics should have stayed in school, my sis You couldn’t insult the cooler Mit or make a half-assed Google Dis. Now who is this? A tool it is. Too confused to spit and more ludicrous than this stupid shit You're just useless, with contributions which make you look so clueless Have you ever danced with the Devil, in the pale moonlight? Friends with socks on Five Stars, but you didn't think I knew, right? Try to bust a rhyme, you’re rust and out of time, but this was fun, Because in the end, you work for me, on a wiki that I run. Nail I hear that shit daily on chat, you can’t impale me with that Cuz I’m a pro whose flow is golden, I suggest you roll back! You’re not slick with your lines, bro, quit visiting rhymezone Go back to fighting Icey, cuz you’re equally psycho I’m sharp, you’re edgy, don’t step to me, cuz you can’t dis a point But when it comes to dissing you’re more disappointing than Detroit Your rap career’s just like your tournament, because it’s gone and died You’ll never make it big losing to strangers online Oh snap! Who won dat shit? Vote in the comments below and DWAS will take care of it! Category:Blog posts